Ramen Shop Role-Play (10-17-12)
Who: Itsumo,Setsuko,Kanako Where: Village Ramen Shop Getting To the Village: ItsumoAi: -Itsy would head into the ramen shop and take a seat waiting for her Sensei and whoever else was going to be coming to eat with them Itsy was starving and fidgety- HatakeSetsuko: -coming through the gates Setsuko would step foot onto the main village. he would smell the air as he would head straight over to the ramen shop seeing Itsy. he would smile to her taking a seat and waiting to place his order- DemiDaVampi: -Kanako travels through the gate for the first time- "woah woah woah!" -she protects the pup as best she can as she ends up rolling- "ow!" -she hopes no one heard her and looks around clearing her throat and brushing herself off- "you alright Kaiza?" -the pup barks happily and she smiles- "good" -she smells the ramen now even stronger and she drools a bit- "mmmm" -she heads toward the shop and peeks her head in- "hello?" Setsuko Attacks: ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled to her Sensei as she saw him take a seat- “Hey Sensei I’m starving” –she would laugh softly as she said it the noticing the little head peeking into the ramen shop the little girl looked so tiny and cute and Itsy smiled.- “Hello” –Itsy spoke in her normal soft spoken voice she did not want to scare the girl away and hoped this one wouldn’t fall asleep on her like the last one did. Itsy unwound her deep red scarf from around her neck and set it on the back of her chair her bright blue eyes still watching the girl in the doorway of the shop closely- HatakeSetsuko: -being someone startled by an unfamiliar voice, Setsuko would reach for a kunai and launched it at the door. “Who are you!” –he would stand up flipping the table on top of Itsy. Setsuko would reach behind him to the handle of the executioners blade ready to take it off his back and thrust it through the shack if need be. He would pause to see if she would answer not even paying attention to see if Itsy was okay.- DemiDaVampi: -Kanako is a bit relieved by the girl's soft voice and begin's to speak- "Hi, I'm Kana-WOAH!" -she is startled by the man's sudden outburst and quickly steps aside from whatever was being launched in her direction- "JESUS" -her eyes widen when she sees it is a kunai- "IS THIS HOW YOU GREET EVERYBODY?!" -Kaiza growls a bit, but Kana just stands there with an incredulous expression, her stance cautioius now- ItsumoAi: -Itsy blinks for a second as she saw her Sensei through the Kunai her eyes where waching in shock as at the Kunai that she didn’t have time to react to the table being sent flying ontop of her she yelled out in pain- “OW! SENSEI!!!” –Itsy would scream from under the table- “GET THIS THING OFF ME!!! AND DON’T KILL THE CHILD!!!” –Itsy was now hungry and in pain with a table now on top of her they were sure to get kicked out of the ramen shop for this one.-\ Peace over food: HatakeSetsuko: -He would glance over to Itsy as he would growl to her- “lift it off yourself, I will not always be around to save your Itsy-chan…” –he would grin to her and now looking at this child- “I apologise but never seen you before so an automatic reaction… you must understand. His one eye would be locked on her as he could feel his left eye moving around under his headband- DemiDaVampi: -she quickly glances over the girl who is called Itsy and sees the table on top of her- "that's gotta be rough" -wants to help her but stays at the door and eyes the girl's sensei with more caution and speaks slowly- "yeah...I get it" -she would think to herself ~oh idk, I must say my first reaction wouldn't be to throw a kunai at them and rage flip a table at the sight of a new face~ -Kana shakes her head a bit to get rid of the thought- ItsumoAi: -grumbling Itsy would summon a bit of her chakra to lift the heavy table off of her body her blue eyes not happy with her Sensei as the moment but she knew that he had a point even though this time it was his fault she was stuck. Lifting herself up off the ground and dusting herself off Itsy would look to the shop keep and softly and respectfully say- “I am sorry for the destruction.” –Looking back at her Sensei and the child Itsy would shake her head and softly say- “Exams are coming up Sensei and new academy Students are starting to Arrive for classes don’t be so quick to attack.” –Itsy would fix the table so that it was now back where it was to begin with and she picked up the pieces of her own chair and the other one that had been smashed by the table as well and set them aside. She then grabbed a chair from another table and sat back down her blue eyes would keep going back and forth between the girl and her Sensei wondering what strange thing would happen next as her tummy continued to growl- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would watch the two of them as he would change his mood into a happier one, “yes I know and I hope you are going to be ready.” –sitting back down at table, Setsuko would sit there quietly thinking about the dream he had seen that evening before. “Welcome though kid… I am not sure what else you would like me to say but… I am Setsuko Hatake… Jounin of Yonshigakure.- DemiDaVampi: -Kana does her best not to smirk and smiles politely- "I don't expect anything" -she laughs- "well, nothing other than ramen" -she grins showing her sharp canines- ItsumoAi: -Itsy smirked- “Of course I am Sensei, A lot more ready than half the other kids” –Itsy referred to the younger genin as kids she was still frustrated with them as it was. Itsy looked back to the girl standing there and laughed softly at the way she spoke so brave for someone so small Itsy thought before speaking- “I am Itsumo Yamanaka, Welcome to Yonashi.” –Itsy was not going to say anything about food since she herself was starving and wanting to order but was afraid to talk to the shop keeper again after the apology- HatakeSetsuko: -“well kid you are welcome to join us and if you do not have any money I will have no issue buying you a meal..” –he would then look to Itsy. –“you also… you can get what you wish on my tab Panda…. We need to get you all protiened up so we can make sure that the other Genin do not know what is coming their way. Setsuko knew that Itsy was good and he also had great confidence that she would hopefully go far into the exams. It would be amazing to see one or even two of his students go all the way into the finals. “Have you been training and sparing the others?” –he would question itsy.- DemiDaVampi: "Thank you, I'm actually from here however, I'm Kanako Inuzuka, pleasure to meet you Itsumo." -she would look at setsuko- "I'd appreciate that Sir" she thinks to herself again jokingly ~ near death experience canceled out by a meal of ramen, fair trade~ "I'm just gunna...you know...sit over here" -she would sit next to Itsy so she could keep an eye on her sensei, she tries to hide Kaiza the best she can for she is not sure the shop keeper allows animals.- DemiDaVampi: (( I meant her sensei as in Itsy's, not kana's << >> just clarifiying lol could be mistaken )) ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nodded knowing exactly what to order she looked up to the waitress and said with her respectful voice once more.- “ May I please have a chicken ramen please on Sensei Setsu’s tab?”-Itsy smiles and turned her attention back to her Sensei with a smile.- “I started to spar Haru but he ran away. Kaito has yet to re challenge me and most of the Genin are too afraid to get hurt to spar. I trained yesterday with Nobu Sensei in Taijutsu again and have been practicing Mind Transfer Jutsu on animals. I’m going to try again on a person as soon as I have time. Oh um, Soudai also taught me a Jutsu.” –Itsy would say sticking out her tongue to reveal that tattoo that was now present there for a second before putting it back into her mouth and speaking once more- “Hidden Needles Technique I got it pretty well mastered as well.” –When it came to training Itsy had no room for error and was extremely focused with a smile she would look to the girl and the dog she was trying to hide- “They are used to having animals about the village don’t worry they wont kill it.” –Itsy had two cats herself back at the apartment her and her twin sister shared.- “It is nice to meet you Kanako” HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the waitress as he would smile to her- “yes… a bowl of spicy pork Ramen….. better yet make it two.” –This was Setsuko’s favorite and he would always get the same thing… even over the years he never changed it around. He would look to the new girl. “Pleasure to meet you… Also the mutt… it can come in. There are plenty of animals that come in and eat but if he or she messes they expect you to clean up after them.- DemiDaVampi: -Kana nods abit, glad to hear that then looks to the waitress hoping that he was serious about his offer since she was starving- "I'll also have a chicken ramen, thank you" -she looks down at Kaiza and smiles before looking around the shop again, mildly listening to their conversation not wanting to intrude too much- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would notice the girl was quiet and laugh softly. Itsy had also been quite and kept to herself when she first came to Yonshi and wouldn’t have dared spoken to Sensei the way that he girl did however she liked the spunk the girl had. Itsy would smile as the waitress walked away with the order as Itsy’s stomach growled once more- “My competition for the Exam’s I think would be Yume or Kirei. The others well they a threat I think I can hold my own against.” –Itsy would look to the girl- “Are you starting at the academy Kanako?” HatakeSetsuko: -He would sit there patiently as he would study the new student…- “so whats your story kid…” Setsuko was always interested in the new students as they would be the future of Yonshi. He would look over to Itsy as he would smile to her. “You need to just start attacking students…. Start spars so you can push them to show you what they can do. The more you know about your fellow peers the better you will do in the exams…” –he would smile waiting patiently for his meal to show up.- DemiDaVampi: -her stomach growls as she answers- "Yes, I am starting at the academy" -she would look to Setsuko-sensei as he asked a question directed towards her and is a bit surprised- "My story huh? I'm sorry to say it's nothing to be impressed about, my grandfather helped me sign up for the academy...sort of like a birthday present of sorts. I hated it in the village, and I think he knew it." -shakes her head while in deep thought- ItsumoAi: -Itsy laughed softly- “well with spunk like that you will do well.” –Itsy didn’t usually complement people she was normally kept to herself only a few people hard earned the privilege to get to know or her story. Itsy would look to her Sensei and speak once more.- “Won’t the other Sensei Be angry if I randomly attack there Genin Sensei? I know some of them have forbidden there students to spar.” HatakeSetsuko: “Setsuko would smile to her- “they might be but even so you could do it out of “playing”-Setsuko would laugh seeing his food show up. He would lift down his mask bringing the bowl to his lips and sipping the broath lightly- DemiDaVampi: -Kana laughed at being called spunky and patted her lap for Kaiza to jump up on, trying desperately to be patient in waiting for her food,but she in not necessarily a patient person- ItsumoAi: -Itsy laughed softly and smiled thinking to herself that this could be fun only one she could not randomly attack would be her twin because she would see it coming they were always in each other’s mind with their new clan telepathy that only the two of them shared right now. Itsy smiled and took her ramen with a soft thank you muttered she would begin to slurp her noodles feeling the warm fuzzy feeling come over her and her tummy stop growling. Itsy was now happier she had food and didn’t have a table on top of her anymore. She would continue to slurp away at her ramen without another word unless spoken to- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would finish his bowl quickly as he placed it down onto the table as he looked at Itsy- “I really need to find you and Wasp another teammate… seeing that Slug is A-wall…” –he would pause for the moment thinking about some of the other teams how they were filling up… He had to really think about it though. He had Itsy the fire user with her clan trade… then there was Wasp who was a water style user… If he could find himself a wind or even Earth style it might be interesting to see how they could all work together. He remembered when him and his team were together and how interesting they’re techniques worked together.- DemiDaVampi: -kana grins from ear to ear when she finally gets her ramen and immediately starts chowing down, muttering a quick thank you to the waitress before all of her attention is directed toward the food- "oh my god deliciousness" -she says with a bit of a mouthful- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would continue to slurp away at her ramen until it was all gone and then smile listening to her Sensei talk. Itsy had gotten used to Training on her own mostly her teammates she didn’t get to train with often and only once had she been inside Kaitos mind.- “Sensei Kaito has no elemental training at all yet.” –Itsy would sigh as she said this- “If we fight as a team in the exams I need someone who can at least be a distraction wile I use Mind Transfer or something. Not to mention someone to watch my body.” –Itsy would get distracted by the little girl enjoying her ramen and smile- “Yes it is very good” –Itsy would say to her not wanting her to feel left out as she set her bowl aside and looked back at her Sensei.- “How much longer do we have till exams?” –Itsy would ask not wanting to be caught off guard like last time when she got thrown into them severely unprepared.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would have some worry in his voice…- “about 4 weeks… So we are going to have to get Kaito read and find someone who can be your third team mate…” –he would look to the empty bowl as he would also remember that him and Jinora had no third team mate before Nobu had come along. It was just a blessing that the Fat kid got the job down quickly. “ What I Think Itsy is that you need to work on being stealthy so you can easily catch your opponent but also keep your body well hidden. But you can also make sure that your other team mates will know where you have your body at. Your mind transfer jutsu is useful but it was also a very risk one…” –he would pause in worry knowing that if she was not careful… she could hurt herself in the process.- DemiDaVampi: -Kanako doesn't mind that she isn't a part of the conversation because she eats like a bottomless pit; she slurps the noodles savoring the flavor- "mmmmm" ItsumoAi: -Itsy sighed softly she knew well the risk that she took if she put her consciousness into another person’s body. anything anyone did to that person would also happen to her so if someone on her team was not in on the plan and attacked the person while she was there her own body would also take that damage and she was going to make sure that didn’t happen. She also knew how to be stealthy and if she could she would allow her teammates the ability to know where she hid her body but she had to be careful he and Kirei decided not to give the gift of telepathy to anyone because they could not take it back once it was given and they did not want anyone to take advantage of that gift. Itsy would nod her head though as she spoke once more. “I can be vary stealthy and my Mind Transfer is not my only Skill Sensei, Ill be sure to exhausted all other options before I use it in the Exam’s. I know you will have Kaito up to par remember I took the Exam last time with Taka and Kana, I had no prior group training with them and we still won.” HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to Itsy as he would look to her and the new student.- “Yes I remember well and well this is why I think you will lead well in the team. I know Kaito is a pain at time but I have seen his level of intelligence and I have no doubts in him” –he would turn his attention back to the new girl.- “This place has some of the best Ramen… by far much better then what I grew up with in Yukigakure…” –he would smile to her before lifting his mask back up and over the bottom half of his face.- DemiDaVampi: -Kanako looks up, realizing that she's being acknowledged- "Honestly, this is the best Ramen I've ever had" -she says with a mouthful- ItsumoAi: -Itsy shrugged at the comment of her being a leader she had indeed stepped up last time and lead them but this time it was different she had changed a lot and didn’t trust Kaito as much as she did Kana however she trusted him more than she did Taka. Letting out a soft yawn Itsy would shake her head but nod once more- “I do not doubt his ability Sensei, But he is arrogant sometimes and doesn’t thinking about what he actions will do for those around him, If he puts me at risk for failing I will kick his butt after the exams.” –Itsy was very sure about that she was not going to be kept back again and no matter what she had to do she was going to pass in her mind that is what she kept telling herself. Another yawn escaped her lips she had been training physically most of the day and the table had taken the last of her energy away. Itsy looked to the little girl-“You staying in the academy Housing or with your family?”-The question was not meant to be rude but Itsy was going to head back to her apartment and if the girl needed help finding academy housing it was on her way and she was willing to show the girl. Itsy needed to rest that way she could prepare for tomorrow and the spar that she wasn’t sure who it was going to be against but she was going to take her Sensei’s advice and attack so she could spar and get a feel for other genin.- Sleepy Time: HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would nod- “Yes I know… but in time you two will grow strong together…” –he would stand up going over to the bar area and placed some money on the counter. “please keep the change for yourself..” –he would say politely to the waitress who had served them. “Have a good rest of the day you too…” –with that Setsuko would walk off to the apartment area where he would go inside and locked the door behind him. He would gently take off the executioners blade and placed it next to his bed and plopped down onto the mattress... He could only wonder if he would have the same nightmare as before….- DemiDaVampi: -She finished her Ramen happily,a look of pure satisfaction on her face- "hmmmm" -she patted her tummy as she watched Setsuko-Sensei walk out, then she looked to Itsy- "Okay then" -she laughed- "Guess he's not one for Goodbyes. And to answer your question I am staying with family at the moment." ItsumoAi: -Itsy laughed softly- “He doesn’t say goodbye because it’s not goodbye till your dead.” –she would smile and push her chair out and stand up- “I’m going to head back to my apartment then It’s late and well you should get some sleep as well who knows when your classes will start and I have exams to prepare for. So have a good rest.” –Itsy would then take her scarf off the back of the chair and wrap it back around her neck before walking out of the shop and heading back to her apartment she would then shut the door behind her seeing her twin asleep in her bed Itsy would crawl into bed and within moments be sleeping peacefully- DemiDaVampi: -kana would look down at Kaiza as he stares up at her and whines because he wanted to go home- "come on boy, let's go home" -she begins the journey back to her grandfather’s house, with a lot of things on her mind. When she gets home, she sees her grandfather asleep and quietly goes into her room and crawls into bed, exhausted from all of the events that happened today. Kana cuddles with Kazia and drifted off to sleep, eager to go back the next day- Category:Casual Category:Team Setsu